1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a foldable vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical vacuum cleaners comprise a rigid and huge body occupying a large volume and having a large weight such that the vacuum cleaner may not be easily operated and manufactured and may not be folded.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional vacuum cleaners.